This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To provide expert support to AIDS research conducted at the Primate Center.[unreadable] [unreadable] PROGRESS AND CONCERNS[unreadable] [unreadable] The Virology Services Unit (VS) continued to improve the sensitivity and throughput of our quantitative RT-PCR assay [unreadable] for SIV. Over 4,100 individual samples were assayed for SIV nucleic acids in 2006. Sensitivity improved from 50 SIV [unreadable] genome copy equivalents/ml plasma to 30 copy Eq/ml. We also produced over 2,500 vials of high-titer SIVmac239 [unreadable] stock and 16 custom SIV mutants for WNPRC investigators. Also in 2006, the Immunology Services Unit (IS) defined 9 [unreadable] new SIVmac239 epitopes restricted by the MHC class I allele Mamu-B*08. We developed Mamu-B*08 tetramers loaded [unreadable] with 8 of these epitopes. IS also provides expert support to Primate Center and extramural investigators wishing to use [unreadable] our flow cytometry and cell-sorting facilities. To enhance our range of services, we acquired a custom-made BD-LSR II [unreadable] cytometer capable of 14-color-16 parameter measurements. This enabled us to introduce multichromatic flow [unreadable] cytometric staining to quantify subsets of target and immune effector cell populations, and measure their function.[unreadable] [unreadable] ALLOCATION OF RESOURCE ACCESS[unreadable] [unreadable] The central mission of VS is to provide expert support to AIDS research conducted at the Primate Center. Our services [unreadable] are available to any investigators using Primate Center animals for their research. Currently our clients are mainly AIDS [unreadable] researchers based at UW. In fiscal 2006 IS served 9 on-campus and 6 off-campus laboratories in work supported by 20 [unreadable] federal and non-federally funded grants.[unreadable] [unreadable] DISSEMINATION[unreadable] [unreadable] We request that projects utilizing Virology and Immunology Services acknowledge the service in manuscripts and [unreadable] presentations. Drs. Friedrich and Rakasz, the PIs of VS and IS units, consult closely with users of the service, helping to [unreadable] design experiments and interpret results.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] TRAINING[unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Friedrich consults regularly with recognized leaders in SIV virology and molecular biology to develop and refine our [unreadable] techniques. For example, custom SIV mutagenesis methods were developed in collaboration with Dr. Ronald Desrosiers [unreadable] at the New England Primate Center. Quantitative RT-PCR techniques were developed in consultation with Dr. Jeffrey [unreadable] Lifson at the National Cancer Institute. Similarly, Dr. Rakasz has developed IS protocols and technologies in [unreadable] collaboration with Dr. Louis Picker at the Oregon Primate Center. IS staff have been trained in flow cytometry [unreadable] techniques at Beckton Dickinson.